1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a target throw playing machine, and more particularly to a target throw playing machine having an automatically restoring function.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional target throw playing machine in accordance with the prior art shown in FIGS. 11-13 comprises a front plate 61, a plurality of shafts 62, and a plurality of targets 64. Each of the shafts 62 is mounted on a rear portion of the front plate 61 and has two ends pivotally mounted the two sides of the front plate 61. Each of the targets 64 is mounted on a respective one of the shafts 62 and has a bottom having a rear end provided with a support seat 65 formed with a receiving recess 66 for receiving the respective the shaft 62. The support seat 65 is combined with a top cover 63 which has an inner wall formed with a catch portion 70. Each of the shafts 62 is provided with a plurality of push rings 71 each mounted in the receiving recess 66 of a respective one of the targets 64 and each secured on the respective shaft 62 to rotate therewith. Each of the push rings 71 is formed with a protrusion 72 rested on the catch portion 70 of the top cover 63.
In operation, when the ball hits one of the targets 64, the hitting force of the ball forces the target 64 to pivot downward about the respective shaft 62, so that the catch portion 70 of the top cover 63 is moved to abut the protrusion 72 of the respective push ring 71 as shown in FIG. 12. After the user finishes the throwing action of all of the balls, each of the shafts 62 is pivoted relative to the front plate 61 to rotate each of the push rings 71, so that the protrusion 72 of each of the push rings 71 is moved to push the catch portion 70 of the top cover 63 to move from the position as shown in FIG. 12 to the position as shown in FIG. 13, thereby returning each of the targets 64 to the original position.
However, when the hitting force of the ball applied on the target 64 is too large, the target 64 is easily returned to the original position due to the excessive hitting force of the ball. In addition, the protrusion 72 of the push ring 71 and the catch portion 70 of the top cover 63 are easily broken or worn out during a long-term utilization due to successive collision.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a target throw playing machine having an automatically restoring function.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a target throw playing machine having a rotation positioning function.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a target throw playing machine, wherein when the target is hit by the ball, the target is pivoted downward and is locked by the respective push member without movement, thereby preventing the target from being returned to the original position due to the excessive hitting force of the ball.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a target throw playing machine, wherein each of the targets can be returned to the original position automatically by push of the oblique second end of each of the push members.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a target throw playing machine, wherein the target throw playing machine has a simplified construction, thereby decreasing costs of fabrication.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a target throw playing machine, wherein when the target is pivoted downward, the target is rested on the oblique second end of the respective push member, thereby preventing the target from being rotated excessively.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a target throw playing machine, comprising:
a main frame; and
a throw portion mounted on the main frame and including a front plate, a plurality of targets, and a plurality of shafts, wherein:
the front plate is secured on a top of the main frame;
each of the targets is pivotally mounted on a rear portion of the front plate, and has a bottom provided with a movable block to pivot therewith;
the movable block has an end formed with a cutout and a chamfered portion;
each of the shafts is mounted on a rear portion of the front plate and is provided with a plurality of push members each mounted on a respective one of the targets; and
each of the push members has a first end selectively rested on the chamfered portion of the respective movable block or locked in the cutout of the respective movable block.
Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.